Chickadee
by MaegenNomsBrains
Summary: ((HIGHLY OC STORY Nautica and percy belong to Friends.)) Levy is a 16 year old mutant at Xavier's institute for the young and gifted...She has been gifted with the very cliche power of "air" She becomes troubled as her powers start effecting her in a negative fashion this takes place after her major transformation and two days before school starts back from a 4 week holiday break.


Chickadee

Levy plopped down onto her bed letting out a heavy sigh; she would glanced to the other side of the mostly empty room, which was seemingly more empty with her brand new wall length mirror the professor got her last week. Levy met her own eyes in the mirror she noticed half of her hair hanging of the side of the bed and felt a singe of pride of how long her hair has gotten since she has been here at the institute, she moved back to her eyes and frowned they were ribbed in a light pink, But it oddly complimented her already large jade green eyes. Her ivory blonde hair swayed as she began to lift up to a sitting position on the bed crossing her legs loosely she noted her ribs starting to show through her tight black t-shirt every time her chest rose in a breath. The mirror briefly shined white as the sun peered in through her window seat; apparently she hadn't covered the window well enough with the curtain this morning when she was hiding out from mind practice with Jean and Professor X, She just didn't feel like going. Levy got up to walk to her window seat that was at the moment piled with fabrics, laces, bungees, elastics, and jars filled with buttons. More presents from the professor, He loved her passion for clothing and makeup and encouraged it like he encouraged all the other mutants dreams he always did whatever he could to help us make them come true and fit in with all the other humans. Leverna walked towards the clothes and gently moving them out of the way, OCDly separating them into two piles the ones that are too big and needed to be altered for her new body, and a pile that had already been re-sized. Levy used to be larger, curvier, healthier girl up until she started 'mutating' or "form" as the others here would say.

This tiny blonde girl had two powers, the first, more dominant one was her elemental power. Cliché right? She thought so it even made her laugh when she figured out that that one cliché power was the thing that was changing her, It made her fool like a Pokémon. Levy's second power had something to do with the mind, She could barley ever control it and had a very short limit before she got nose bleeds or migraines. Just about the only thing she could make short and quick was give people an image or smell...this made her a class five mutant in the Professor's eyes, it worried him that when she got sick that maybe that little mind gift of hers would completely disappear if her birdyness "took over". It all kind of started with a high fever and shakes then later turned into puking more shakes and an even higher fever. By the time it was all over this healthy 160 pound girl, lost over 56 pounds and her bone structure in her ribs and spine had changed into something of a birds. She felt light and better, but looked visually like she was still sick. Levy used to look in the mirror and see a beautiful confident thick woman...now all she sees is sickly skinny stick, she didn't tell anyone how bad her appearance was effecting her. She felt that maybe they would just laugh it off like it was pretty much nothing.

The girl Shook her head at the clothes on the floor and stretch over them to pull the curtains closed more properly, this way no more sunlight could shine through. As she was about to go back to curl up on her bed, her refection caught her eyes and like most women it went straight to her face. That looks fine. Thin, but fine none the less. Her eyes trailed back to her ribs showing through her shirt, Levy didn't hesitate to pull off the thin top, tossing it to the ground exposing her breast, abdomen and defined hip bones. Levy slowly moved down to the floor and layed back making her stomach dip inward. One of her hands traced down her stomach to press against her hip bone, Which was slightly jutted from the rest of her. Levy let out a sigh before mumbling to herself...making sure her empty walls wouldn't echo her voice around "I'm to skinny and fragile to do much of anything…if one of the stupid brother hood were to hit me I might break in two. Then what use am I...none I tell you!" Levy pouted a bit more at the mirror scanning over her body with her hands, Trying to see if she could find any pudge left on her body to her dismay there was not.

Levy heard a knock on the door causing her jump to her feet, like literally bounce upwards and land on her feet, Levy would pull back on her shirt and took one glance in the mirror before unlocking the door to let in a tiny Percy…well she wasn't tiny but she was four inches shorter than her and a ton prettier too. Levy was pretty too just in her mind she was the lesser when it came to her two friends. Percy rushed past without saying a word and hopped onto Levy's bed and smiled halfheartedly "lev..." her tone was...questioning to say the least. "yes?" the girl replied as she shut the door again with a light click, Percy sprawled out on the bed and faced levy with iced eyes. Her eyes always interested levy unlike her green eyes, Percy's seemed to change color sometimes they looked white sometimes blue and sometimes just a dull gray.


End file.
